


Learning to Hunt

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius teaches Percy to survive his new life





	Learning to Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The Council has accepted my progeny. I am rather proud of his... eagerness. For a former Weasley lapdog, he has proven himself a willing and avid pupil. I had expected him to be horrified and to put on a self-righteous tantrum when he rose in his glorified form, but he surprised me yet again.  
  
Stroking his crimson locks, I waken him when the sun has fallen beyond the horizon. He has hunted well and though a bit eager on his first attempt, he learned quickly upon the second victim and third. By the fifth of the evening, we were sated and rosy-cheeked with warmth.  
  
He has shared my coffin for the past two nights and feeling his body lay heavy upon me as he died after his first hunt, was soothing. I died in peace that night.  
  
He was much too young and not powerful enough to transform for flight, but wizard vampires retain their magical ability even if their magical signature dies with their former self. Our wands are still apt, but spells that require emotion or feeling are not effective. Hexes, therefore come easily and readily to the vampire wizard. It takes no feeling or emotion to curse someone or something. Just the belief that it will either harm or inflict damage.  
  
Transfiguration, is a living spell. It requires mind, body and soul to concentrate on the form the body will acquire. For older vampires, those that acquire power with the passing of time and with the consumption of their foes' powers, transfiguration and the ability to cast a glamour upon themselves comes naturally. It is therefore called a gift. Teaching my young progeny to levitate and fly will take centuries, I am told.  
  
Apparition, however, requires only thought. Thus, apparition was our means of travel for that night. Along the wharf and near the water's edge is where most of the easy prey can be found. So, it was in Liverpool that we found the perfect morsel. He had fed from me already, but I was as weakened by lack of sustenance that day as he was and though my ravenous need for blood had been somewhat quenched, I still required blood. Still hungered for it.  
  
He was a young man, apparently homeless and living in a warehouse near the shore. We approached him quietly. Penetrating the mind of this victim was simple. His mind was already broken and he allowed me entry without a struggle. Once inside his mind, I coaxed him to sleep, then called my offspring forward.  
  
"To feed from the throat is the easiest, however, we wish to remain undetected." Waving my wand, I banish the clothes from the morsel and spreading his legs, I pierce the skin at the joint of the hip to the groin and suckle the first drops of blood from our prey. Licking my lips, I stand back and bowing, beckon him to the food. He was gentle at first, but the moment that bitterly sweet essence hit his throat, he fed like the starving man he was. I was not able to keep our victim sedated long enough however and with my offspring's fangs still embedded into his inner thigh, the prey woke screaming. I stepped forward to silence him, but my pupil was much too fast. He reared his head back, hissed at his prey, exposing beautiful crimson-stained fangs that dug into the other thigh and fed until his victim no longer moved.  
  
"When the heart stops. You stop," I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, licking his lips and tilting his head to the side looked down upon his discarded prey.  
  
"Is he dead?" He asked much like Draco once asked of his pet Kneazle. No emotion, no remorse. Just a simple question.  
  
"Yes, my son. He is."  
  
It is important to sever all ties with your former world, or so the Council says, so we used his first victim to begin that process. It was very enjoyable to suddenly appear in Augustus' chambers and hover over his bed until he woke, to have him transfigure the body to look like our "dear boy here".  
  
"Master, you enjoy feeding on his fear too much, I think," Weasley had said when we returned from our hunt early this morning.  
  
"You will learn my son, that fear is far more satisfying than blood and not as intoxicating as lust. Lust, my son. You will soon learn to feed upon that as well. Come, we must retire. We have much work to do when we waken."  
  
Pulling the lid closed, I held him to me and sighed as he died once more. Eternity would no longer be lonely.  



End file.
